Find all the solutions to
\[\sqrt[3]{15x - 1} + \sqrt[3]{13x + 1} = 4 \sqrt[3]{x}.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: From the given equation,
\[\sqrt[3]{15x - 1} + \sqrt[3]{13x + 1} - 4 \sqrt[3]{x} = 0.\]We can also write this as
\[\sqrt[3]{15x - 1} + \sqrt[3]{13x + 1} + \sqrt[3]{-64x} = 0.\]Let $a = \sqrt[3]{15x - 1},$ $b = \sqrt[3]{13x + 1},$ and $c = \sqrt[3]{-64x},$ so $a + b + c = 0.$  From the factorization
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ab - bc),\]we have that $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 = 3abc.$  Hence,
\[-36x = 3 \sqrt[3]{(15x - 1)(13x + 1)(-64x)}.\]We can simplify this to
\[3x = \sqrt[3]{(15x - 1)(13x + 1)x}.\]Cubing both sides we, get $27x^3 = 195x^3 + 2x^2 - x,$ so $168x^3 + 2x^2 - x = 0.$  This factors as $x(14x - 1)(12x + 1) = 0,$ so the solutions are $\boxed{0, \frac{1}{14}, -\frac{1}{12}}.$